Hie's New Friend
by ukechii
Summary: Read to find out.


**Authors Note: I changed the ending again and I'm now thinking about writing another chapter since this story seemed to suddenly get more popular! **

Hiei's New Friend

Hiei and Yusuke had got in a big quarrel one day about who was stronger. It was about to break into a really destructive fight when Kurama finally stepped in and got them to relax a little. It was summer vacation after all. Hiei was still really angry and since he couldn't fight Yusuke he decided to go for a walk hoping to run into some thug or gangster to get in a fight with. Walking for a full 30 minutes and only fighting some weak guy for the last hot dog, Hiei was getting really ticked off. He was going to explode if he didn't fight someone worth while soon. As he turned down a dark alley he saw some thugs beating a kitten. he didn't even notice the kitten, all he saw was a chance to cool off some steam. Hiei started walking toward the thugs with an evil smile on his face. The kind of evil smile that shows that all he wants to do is fight. One of the thugs turns from the weak injured kitten and notices Hiei with his creepy expression and slow but steady moving pace.

"Hey boss." He said. "looks like we have a visitor." His voice was rough and had a hint of eagerness to it. The guy next to him turned and also saw Hiei approaching.

"You look'in for a fight? Kid." The guys said. He was probably the leader of the gang. He was big and to a normal person he'd be pretty intimidating but no one can intimidate Hiei.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I am." Replied Hiei. "but you look to weak to even bother."

"You can't talk to the boss like that!" Shouted one of the thugs.

"Shut UP Heideki!" Shouted the boss. Heideki immediately did as the boss said and even took a step back."You're either brave or stupid, kid. If u want a fight I'll give you one. By the way, my name is Kaoru Hanoshiro. What's yours?"

"You don't need my name. I'm going to be killing you soon so there is no reason for you to know my name." Replied Hiei calmly.

"Why you little punk! You think a small fry like you could even put a scratch on me!?" Shouted Kaoru angrily.

"Well, let's find out." said Hiei as he started running toward the group. With Hiei's speed they never saw it coming. The whole group, which by the way was a full 15 guys, was passed out on the ground. Hiei had decided not to kill them just because it would cause suspicion and maybe even slight panic to find 15 big and strong guys dead in an alley. As he started to walk away he heard something. He looked down and there was the poor kitten the thugs had been beating. It was badly injured but got up and walked over to Hiei and started rubbing against his legs like cats so often do.

"Stupid cat." said Hiei to himself and then started walking again. He was a lot calmer now that he had finally got a chance to fight again. He decided to go back to Yusuke's house since Kurama was probably there.

"Hiei, welcome back" Said Kurama when Hiei opened the door to Yusuke's apartment." ah, I see you have a new friend with you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"He replied but when he looked down he found the answer. The little injured kitten had been following him all the way home. It purred as it rubbed against his legs again. "So you followed me home did you? Stupid cat. Mine as well get you healed."

"You sure are in a good mood today Hiei."

"Yeah, well I did just knock out 15 guys. It wasn't much though, they were really weak and didn't put up a fight, but at least it was something."Hiei replied

Kurama started tending to the little kittens wounds while Hiei watched with a bored expression on his face but Kurama could tell that he was worried about the kitten. All of a sudden Yusuke and Botan walked through the door. Botan was yelling at Yusuke, something about not listening to her. Not surprising, but the very moment Botan set eye's on the precious little tiger stripped injured kitten, she stopped yelling and seemed to get very worried.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?"'Gasped Botan. Then she saw Hiei standing nearby. "Hiei! Did you stoop so low as to hurt a defenseless little kitten!" She couldn't believe that Hiei would do something like that, it seemed far beneath him.

"The stupid cat followed me home after I saved it from some stupid thugs." Hiei said blushing a little. He was a little embarrassed about admitting that he had saved the kitten even though it had not been his intention to do so.

"Ha ha ha ha, yeah, right. YOU, saving a kitten, I don't believe it!"laughed Yusuke. In his head, he was imagining Hiei chasing away a cat napper to save a helpless little kitten and then saying"oh kitty-pooh, I will never let anything bad happen to you." But of course you and I both know that's not how it happened. Hiei would normally punch Yusuke in the face for laughing at him but instead his face just turned red and he tried to ignore him. He was too worried about the kitten to let Yusuke get the better of him. Yes, Hiei was actually worried about the kitten. He doesn't know what it is but there is just something about the kitten that he likes. He doesn't realize it yet, but he just made a new friend.

"Okay, all finished." said Kurama as he finished tying the last of the bandages on the kitten's looks like a stay and seems hungry too. In order for her to make a full recovery it would be best if she had someone looking after her." "Hiei, I'm sure you wouldn't mind considering she has already grown quite attached to you."

"Uh, sure." replied Hiei in an uncertain voice. He's never taken care of an animal before so he doesn't exactly know what he's supposed to do but as he looked down at the injured little fur ball, he felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time. It was love, but there were other emotions too. He felt compassion and sympathy for the little cat. He could tell it was in pain just by looking in it's big green eyes. He could tell it was very lonely and that she just wanted to be shown affection. Hiei didn't know it yet or maybe he was just trying to deny it but the little green eyed, tiger stripped, tabby cat and him had a deep connection. Hiei had saved her life and was the first to show kindness to her for she was born an alley cat and her mother had died of disease. She had always been alone and had to fend for herself, but now that she had met Hiei, all that has changed. She see's him as her protector now and their bond is very deep even though they just met.

I don't know for sure why Hiei fell for the kitten but I can give a guess. It could be that it reminds him of his sister Yukina and how kind is and how much she loves animals. Maybe it's because Yukina would have loved the adorable kitten too. It's just a hunch though. There could be another reason, maybe it's just that behind the mask he's a really loving compassionate person. My bet is on the first guess.

"HA!""I guess under that though guy act you're really just a big softy!" Laughed Yusuke,Hiei gently put the kitten down on a pillow walked over to Yusuke and punched him on top of the head.

"That boy just doesn't know when to quite does he?" stated Botan.

"No, I guess not." said Kurama in response."But you have to admit, it is somewhat humorous to watch the two of them fight like that."

"Yeah, sure is."Said Genkai."I can watch the two of them go at it for hours."

"I can't, it's dangerous and they could get hurt."Said Botan as Keiko nodded in agreement."Wait, when did you get here Genkai?"

"Just now, why?"responded the old lady

"I just didn't notice you come in is all."responded Botan

"Youre holding back aren't you Hiei, You're nothing but a big softy on the inside hahahaha!"shouted Yusuke.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."Hiei shouted back as the fight went on as they punched and kicked and there was a little sword action on Hiei's part but it was all so fast that even Genkai was having trouble following it all.

"This fight is clearly not going to end anytime soon so I suggest we play a game of cards."offere Kurama with his usual calm and cool attitude.

"Alright, I'm game." Said Genkai. "But I still think watching those two is more interesting."

"I guess a few rounds of cards can't hurt." Said Botan.

"Meow." Responded the little kitten as if she were saying she would play too.

"How can you all just play cards while Hiei and Yusuke are trying to kill each other!"shouted Keiko at the group.

"Relax, they're not going to kill each other, they'll get bored eventually and stop so for the time being it's best for us to just forget about them." Said Genkai with all her old lady wisdom(and stubbornness too)

"I guess so..."said Keiko, still hesitant to play.

"What Genkai says is true, Keiko so just relax and have some fun."Said Kurama with a nice big smile that somehow drew Keiko in.

"Okay but only for a little while." She said as she sat down with the rest of them while the fight continued for a full 48 hours until Hiei and Yusuke were exhausted and the others were way past bored of just playing cards. Hiei picked up the little kitten and with no words at all and no clue to where he was going, Hiei jumped out the window of Yusuke's apartment with the little kitten in hand, who he had decided to name Kisara.

_Eventually to be continued in a second chapter……._


End file.
